thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Royal Summit
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Rafiki, Zazu, and Kion were heading to Mizimu Grove. Kion and Kiara were walking together. “Why are we going to Mizimu Grove?” Kion asked. “Daddy’s hosting a summit.” Kiara said. “Who’s coming?” Kion asked. “Dhahabu, her daughter, Sokwe, and Majinuni are coming.” Kiara answered. Behind them, Simba cleared his throat. “Queen Janna of the Tree of Life, and her granddaughter, Rani are as well.” Simba said. Kiara nodded. “Daddy wants to agree on a peace treaty with Janna.” Kiara said. “Where’s the Tree of Life?” Kion asked. “It’s not far from the Back Lands.” Kiara said. When they arrived at Mizimu Grove, Kion and his family settled down on the ledge. Rafiki and Zazu settled down below them. Simba stepped forward, and cleared his throat. “I’m pleased that everyone could travel here to attend this summit. I’m very glad to see all of you.” Simba said. The animals cheered, and Simba gestured for silence. “Janna and I have decided to agree on a peace treaty between the Pridelands and the Tree of Life.” Simba said. The animals cheered, and Janna moved forward. “I’m very pleased to negotiate a treaty between our kingdoms.” Janna said. Kion and Kiara exchanged a glance. “Can we greet Sokwe now?” Kion asked. Kiara nodded. She and Kion leapt down, and approached Sokwe. “Hi Sokwe.” Kion said brightly. Sokwe’s expression softened. “It’s wonderful to see you both.” Sokwe said. “We’re glad to see you too.” Kiara said warmly. Her expression brightened as Simba approached. He was followed closely by Janna and Rani. Simba cleared his throat. “Janna, this my daughter and heir, Kiara, and my younger son, Kion.” Simba said. Janna inclined her head. “It’s lovely to meet you both.” Janna said. “We’re glad to meet you too.” Kiara said. Kion nodded. Janna glanced behind her at Rani. “This is my granddaughter, Rani.” Janna said. Rani moved forward, and cleared her throat. “I’m pleased to meet you both.” Rani said. “It’s nice to meet you too.” Kiara said. She nudged Kion pointedly. “I’m glad to meet you, Rani.” Kion said. Simba cleared his throat. “I want you to meet Dhahabu, Janna.” Simba said. Janna nodded. “Of course, Simba.” Janna said. She, Sokwe, and Rani followed Simba towards Dhahabu. “You okay, Kion?” Kiara asked. “I’m with Fuli.” Kion muttered. Kiara chuckled. Suddenly, Majinuni approached them. “Isn’t this great?” Majinuni asked. Kion nodded. “It’s good to see everyone.” Kion said. “Father and Dhahabu made a treaty.” Majinuni said. “That’s good.” Kiara said. She glanced up as Nala approached. “Are you having a good time?” Nala asked. Kion nodded. “Where’s Kovu?” Kion asked. “He’s with your father.” Nala answered. She moved forward, and settled down beside Kion. Kion nestled against Nala’s pelt. “I love you, Mom.” Kion said. Nala rubbed a paw against Kion’s cheek. “I love you too, sweetheart.” Nala said. Suddenly, Dhahabu approached. “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you all again.” Dhahabu said. “It’s good to see you too, Dhahabu.” Kiara said. Kion glanced up as Simba approached. “The summit will be over soon.” Simba said. Nala nodded. “I’d better talk with Janna.” Nala said. “I’ll join you.” Dhahabu said. She and Nala began to head towards Janna. Simba moved forward, and settled down beside Kion. “Are you okay, son?” Simba asked. Kion nodded. “Where’s Rafiki?” Kion asked. “He’s speaking to Sokwe.” Simba answered. Kiara cleared her throat. “I need to find Kovu.” Kiara said. “He’s with your mother and Janna.” Simba said. Kiara stood up, and began to head towards Janna. Once she’d gone, Kion pressed himself against Simba’s pelt. “Janna’s nearing the end of her journey in the Circle of Life.” Simba said quietly. “Really?” Kion asked. Simba nodded. “I’m afraid so. That’s why I wanted to negotiate the treaty with her now.” Simba said. “Who’ll succeed her?” Kion asked. “Her granddaughter, Rani will. She’s Nahi and Belee’s age.” Simba said. “That’s not much younger than me.” Kion said. “Yes, Janna tells me that she’s very responsible.” Simba said. Kion nodded. He leaned his head against Simba’s foreleg. “I love you, Dad.” Kion said. Simba rubbed a paw against Kion’s cheek. “I love you too.” Simba answered. Kion glanced up as Nala approached. “Janna needs to head back to the Tree of Life before sundown.” Nala said. Simba nodded. He moved forward, and gazed at the assembled animals. “The Royal Summit is now over!” Simba said. The animals cheered loudly. Kion’s expression brightened as Sokwe approached. “It was wonderful to see you today.” Sokwe said. “I’m glad I got to see you too.” Kion said. Kovu moved forward, and stood beside Kion. “Are you ready to go, Kion?” Kovu asked. Kion nodded. “I hope you have a safe journey, Sokwe.” Kion said. “Thank you, Kion.” Sokwe said warmly. Kion watched as Majinuni approached. “Tell Hafifu I said hi.” Kion said. “I will.” Majinuni said. Kovu bent down, and grasped Kion’s scruff. Simba led the way towards Pride Rock. When they reached Pride Rock, Nita rushed to greet them. "How was the summit?" Nita asked. "It was fine" Nala answered. She moved forward, and knelt down to nuzzle Nita’s cheek. “Did you have a good day, my darling?” Nala asked. Nita nodded. “Makini came to visit.” Nita said. Simba moved forward, and knelt down to nuzzle Nita’s cheek. “I love you, Papa.” Nita said. “I love you too, sweetheart.” Simba said. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics